invasor poonchy
by Hambo4
Summary: ZIM hace creer a Dib que el verdadero Invasor es Poonchy, un niño de su clase, y que él es solo el señuelo


-Interior de la casa de ZIM – Jardín de enfrente

ZIM está en el jardín trabajando en una monstruosidad mecánica que se parece mucho a un cañón gigante. Los vecinos no se dan cuenta.

ZIM (Gritando hacia la casa)

Apresúrate, Gir. Necesito ésas hidro-llaves para preparar el nuevo…

(se percata de los vecinos)

…comedero de aves.

Una cámara flashea. ZIM gira para ver a Dib de pie en medio de la banqueta con su cámara.

ZIM (Continuo)

Dib! Puedo reconocerte aún con tu disfraz!

DIB

No traigo ningún disfraz. Y si ésta…cosa pretende ser un secreto, estás haciendo un muy mal trabajo en esconderla.

ZIM

SILENCIO!

ZIM persigue a Dib. Dib mantiene su cámara lejos.

Interior de la sala de Zim – Minutos después

ZIM entra abruptamente con la cámara rota de Dib con él. GIR, en su traje de perro, se encuentra sentado en el sillón.

ZIM

Esa comadreja espía. ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que tratar de salvar este planeta?

(GIR no se ha movido)

Sabes GIR, ¡se supone que debes de cuidar la base!

ZIM toca a GIR para mostrar su punto, pero GIR sólo se tambalea. Después de que le pega al traje, éste se cae, mostrando que está relleno de carne molida.

ZIM (Continuo)

AAAGH! GIR!? GIIIIR! Te transformaron en carne! ¿! Cómo!? ¿! Porque!?

El verdadero GIR aparece de atrás del sillón.

GIR

Caíiiiiste! Ahora hay dos GIRs!

Ése es GIR de carne! Vamos a comerlo!

ZIM (Pensando)

¿Por qué hiciste…? ESPERAUNMINUTO! Un señuelo.

Tu loca idea me ha dado una brillante. Si Dib cree que hay otro IRKEN en la Tierra, no tendrá más tiempo para interferir con la creación de mi SÚPER ARMA. ¿Pero quién será el señuelo?

GIR

Me gustaría saber!

Una pantalla aparece. La cara de Gretchen aparece en ella.

ZIM

No. Demasiado normal.

(la toma pasa a Zootch)

Hmm…Me gusta su cabello…

(ahora se ve Morla, ZIM la aborrece. Cambia a Poonchy: Bebedor de Odio)

Poonchy…Siii…

Interior Pasillo de la Eskuela – Fuera del salón

Suena el timbre de la Eskuela. La puerta del salón la de Srita. Bitters se abre y los estudiantes salen. ZIM sale cautelosamente y se apoya contra la pared. Cuando Poonchy sale del salón, ZIM se tambalea y choca con él, dejando caer un cuaderno. En la pasta del cuaderno hay una insignia Irken y la palabra "Poonchy". Dib sale del salón y pisa el cuaderno. ZIM lo levanta.

ZIM (obviamente actuando)

Oh, Invasor P-…ahhh…digo, compañero de eskuela completamente normal Poonchy, se te cayó tu cuaderno.

Dib mira hacia otro lado, molesto. Poonchy ignora a ZIM y simplemente se va. ZIM hojea el cuaderno, revelando escritura Irken y esquemáticos. De repente ZIM voltea hacia Dib.

ZIM (Continúa)

¿Poonchy? ¿Un extraterrestre? Dib, ¡estás loco!

DIB

¿De qué hablas ZIM?

ZIM

¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a ése inocente niño no-extraterrestre de ser un espía?

DIB

No estoy de humor para bromas, ZIM.

ZIM

¿Qué?

Dib da media vuelta y se va. ZIM se ve molesto.

-Interior de la Cafetería de la Eskuela.

La cafetería aparece bulliciosamente con niños comiendo. Dib se sienta y comienza a comer su almuerzo. Cruzando la cafetería está Poonchy con varios de sus amigos. ZIM está de pie en la puerta, analizando la situación. ZIM camina detrás de Poonchy y le pone una mochila en la espalda. La mochila se ajusta a Poonchy, quien se retuerce. Se sienta de nuevo, aturdido.

ZIM

Hola, mi amigo Poonchy.

ZIM se sienta junto a Poonchy. Todos los amigos de Poonchy ven que se sienta junto a ZIM y se alejan del horror social.

AMIGOS (WALLA)

Asco, no sabía que ZIM y Poonchy fueran amigos. ¡Hasta usan la misma mochila! Váaaamonos chicos.

Dib ve el alboroto y corre a investigar.

DIB (a ZIM)

¿Qué le haces a Poonchy, ZIM?

ZIM

¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene de malo ésta mochila alienosa?

DIB

No dije nada sobre la mochila…

Poonchy se soba la espalda y se tambalea.

POONCHY

…Me duele la espalda….

Dib trata de seguir a Poonchy, pero ZIM lo detiene.

ZIM

Está bien, Dib, tú ganas. Yo, ZIM, soy simplemente un señuelo, enviado a distraerte del verdadero invasor…¡el Invasor Poonchy!

(voltea hacia la pared y se pega contra ella)

Oh, ¡te he fallado AMO POONCHY!

DIB

Cielos, estás actuando RARO, ZIM.

Dib se va. ZIM no se ha dado cuenta. Sigue pegándose.

ZIM

Te maldigo Dib, eres demasiado listo…

Voltea para ver la reacción de Dib y se encuentra con las miradas de todos en la cafetería. ZIM se ve molesto.

ZIM (consigo mismo)

Bien, Dib. Creo que es hora de tomar medidas drásticas…

-Afuera de la casa de Poonchy- Noche

Mientras Poonchy camina por el pasillo de su casa, la obscura figura de ZIM acecha desde una esquina. Poonchy se soba su "PAK" y gime, cerrando la puerta. ZIM escucha a través de la puerta.

POONCHY (sólo su voz)

Mamá, la eskuela estuvo RARA. Iré a mi habitación a calmarme con videojuegos, ¿si? Seeee, ¿sabessss? ¡SÍ!

ZIM sonríe y se va.

-Interior de la habitación de Poonchy. - Noche

Poonchy entra en su habitación, que ya no lo es. Está rodeado de tecnología Irken. Hay una pantalla gigante con algo que parece el control de un videojuego en frente.

POONCHY

Geniaaaaaaal.

-Interior sala de la casa de Dib- Noche

Dib está sentado viendo T.V. Suena el tema de Misterios Misteriosos. De repente, la imagen se vuelve borrosa y una sombra aparece. Es ZIM en un torpe disfraz, su idea de algo tétrico.

DIB

¿Pero qué-?

SOMBRA (ZIM)

Agente Dib. Soy el Agente…ah…PantalonesLocos je je de la Sociedad de la Albóndiga Hinchada.

DIB

¿Albóndiga Hinchada? Nunca había escuchado de-

SOMBRA (ZIM)

¡SILENCIO! Necesitamos que investigues unas señales extraterrestres en tu vecindario.

DIB

Esta bieeeeen….

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy – Después

Dib trepa por un costado de la casa de Poonchy, hablando consigo mismo.

DIB

No estoy seguro sobre ésta "Albóndiga Hinchada". Si no fuera repetición de Misterios Misteriosos no estaría aquí-

Se asoma al interior de la habitación de Poonchy. Se asombra al ver a Poonchy sentado en medio de un montón de tecnología Irken. Desde su punto de vista, Dib no puede ver lo que hay en la pantalla.

-Interior de la habitación de Poonchy.- Continuo

Ahora se ve la pantalla del juego en un primer plano, con Dib viendo en el fondo. La pantalla está llena de "enemigos extraterrestres". Desde donde está, Dib sólo puede ver la parte de atrás de la pantalla y a Poonchy jugando su juego.

POONCHY (acerca del juego)

¡Los voy a destruir a todos!

Los ojos de Dib se abren alarmados y se cae. PAM.

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy- Continuo

Dib mira hacia la habitación de Poonchy.

DIB

¡Poonchy es un extraterrestre! ¡Y quiere destruirnos!

-Interior del Crucero Voot

Desde arriba, ZIM está flotando en su Crucero Voot, mirando. Puede ver a Dib alejándose de la casa de Poonchy. GIR se sienta junto a él. ZIM se ríe.

ZIM

¡JA! Hice de todo para hacer parecer a Poonchy como un verdadero Irken. Ahora puedo trabajar con mi SUPER ARMA en paz.

-Interior de la casa de Poonchy – Continuo

Poonchy ve un botón rojo en la consola.

POONCHY

¿Qué hace éste botón?

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy- Continuo

El techo de la casa se abre, revelando el arma en la que ZIM ha estado trabajando en la escena del principio. Dib se aleja sorprendido.

DIB

Debo buscar ayuda…

-Interior Crucero Voot- Continuo

ZIM está anonadado mientras el arma sale. (N/A: anonadado, qué me pasa XD)

ZIM

Vaya, realmente está detallado. Ésa se parece a mi SUPER ARMA…esperen. ¡Ésa es mi SUPER ARMA! ¡GIR! ¡GIIIIR! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿EH?!

(GIR no dice nada. ZIM le toca la cabeza. Carne sale de la cabeza.)

¡CAAARNEEEEEEE!

-Interior de la casa de Poonchy – Continuo

La pantalla de juego cambia. El Crucero de ZIM se ve en ella mientras un blanco* le apunta.

POONCHY

Espero que éste juego se ponga bueno…

-Fuera Crucero Voot – Continuo

El cañón láser dispara súper láseres al Voot. ZIM grita y hace que el crucero esquive los disparos.

El movimiento repentino hace que GIR de carne se salga de su asiento. GIR de carne se mueve y rebota dentro de la cabina mientras ZIM trata de controlar la nave. Se corta la escena a:

-Interior Estudio de T.V- Después

Un reportero se sienta en su escritorio.

REPORTERO

Noticia de última hora. Un malvado extraterrestre ha invadido una casa local y está disparando láseres como loco. Las autoridades tienen el lugar rodeado. El reportero Ted Slunchy nos tiene la historia…

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy- Continuo

Ted Slunchy está frente la casa de Poonchy, sosteniendo un micrófono. Dib está junto a él. El caos reina detrás de ellos, láseres disparando a los autos policía y vehículos militares.

TED SLUNCHY

Aquí estoy con Dib, el chico que reportó al extraterrestre a las autoridades. Dib, ¿es verdad que tienes una excusa por haber inventado esto?

DIB (perplejo)

No.

TED SLUNCHY

Muy interesante. También está aquí el Doctor Spanky, especialista láser. Doctor, ¿qué tiene que decir?

DOCTOR SPANKY

Lo que tenemos aquí es un alto impacto-

De repente, alguien detrás de ellos grita…

VOZ (sólo la voz)

¡Está cambiando a modo de ataque súper especial! ¡Podría destruir al mundo!

Una luz encima del arma cambia de verde a rojo. Ted empuja al experto. El pandemónium se desata.

TED SLUNCHY

Lo escucharon primero aquí. ¡Ésta impresionante amenaza extraterrestre tiene tecnología de "ataque súper especial"! Posible destrucción mundial. ¡COOOOORRAAAAAN!

El reportero se va corriendo mientras todo se vuelve un caos.

-Interior Crucero Voot- Continuo

El Crucero flota encima del caos. El interior está cubierto de carne. ZIM ve las noticias en un monitor.

ZIM

¿Poonchy? ¡¿Impresionante?! ¡ésa es MI arma! ¡DEBO salvar a la Tierra de Poonchy! Sólo así puedo… ¡destruir a la Tierra! ¡Computadora, activa la auto-destrucción de la base falsa de Poonchy!

COMPUTADORA DE ZIM (sólo la voz)

Secuencia de auto-destrucción activada.

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy- Continuo

El cañón se abre y comienza a sacar chispas. La multitud se sorprende. Dib le grita a un General, que está en frente de un grupo de mecánicos y tanques militares.

DIB

¡Deben destruir ésa casa! ¡No pueden dejar que el cañón se active!

GENERAL

¡El chico tiene razón!

El ruido afuera se intensifica mientras las cosas EXPLOTAN, la gente GRITA y los autos CHOCAN. La escena se corta en:

-Interior casa de Poonchy, la cocina – Continuo

Por alguna razón, está tranquilo. La mamá de Poonchy está sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Está cabeceando. Por la ventana se pueden ver todo tipo de cosas locas pasando. Detrás de ella, el microondas está prendido. Después de un rato, el microondas hace DING. Ella se despierta.

MAMÁ DE POONCHY (gritando)

¡POONCHY! ¡LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!

-Interior de la habitación de Poonchy –Continuo

Poonchy sigue jugando felizmente. En la esquina de su pantalla se puede ver en contador de la auto-destrucción.

POONCHY

Ahora no mamá, ya casi tengo la súper arma cargada. Algo genial va a pasar cuando-

De repente, su mamá está en la puerta.

MAMÁ DE POONCHY (extremadamente alegre)

¡Hice tiritas de pescado! Rico, rico, rico, rico rico.

POONCHY (extremadamente feliz)

¡AAAAAH! ¡TIRITAS DE PESCADO! Ohhhh!

Poonchy desconecta el juego, y corre fuera de su habitación con su mamá. Ambos felices sobre las tiritas de pescado.

-Interior Crucero Voot – Continuo

El conteo de destrucción se detiene en el monitor de ZIM.

ZIM

¡Se apagó! ¡Ahora no tendré que explotar la base! Oh bueno. Hubiera sido genial.

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy – Continuo

El cañón se apaga y deja de disparar.

DIB

¡Miren! ¡Creo que se está rindiendo!

GENERAL

Creo que tienes razón. Vamos a mandar una tropa para estar seguros.

Una tropa entra bruscamente en la casa. Se escucha a la mamá de Poonchy gritar.

TROPAS

¡Miren! ¡Tiritas de pescado!

-Fuera de la casa de Poonchy – Después

Ted Slunchy otra vez está de pie con su micrófono.

TED SLUNCHY

…Y al final, sólo era el videojuego de un niño normal…

(una imagen de Poonchy se ve en la pantalla)

Quien fue falsamente acusado de ser extraterrestre por éste chico…

(horrible imagen de Dib)

…quien fue llevado lejos de la escena después de acusar a ésta mujer…

(imagen de la mamá de Poonchy)

…de ser un robot extraterrestre.

(imagen de Dib siendo alejado de la mamá de Poonchy)

Y aún más misterioso fue el chico verde gritándole a un perro relleno de carne.

(imagen de ZIM gritándole a GIR)

¡No se pondrá más raro que eso!

GIR, fuera de su disfraz y riendo, vuela cerca de Ted cargando un montón de carne molida. Ted mira a GIR volar fuera de escena, y es golpeado en la cara inmediatamente por un pedazo de carne. La imagen se pone en estática, como si hubieran apagado el televisor. Se corta a:

-Interior de la sala de ZIM – Después

ZIM está sentado en el sofá enfrente del televisor con el control remoto en su mano. La sala está llena de carne.

ZIM

Bueno, Dib está en la cárcel, no podrá molestarme por un rato así que…CREO que gané.

(un momento)

¡VICTORIA!

ZIM agita sus brazos en el aire victoriosamente. Suena música triunfante hasta que ZIM es arrojado de la escena por una monstruosa plasta de carne. GIR se ríe.

Fin.


End file.
